Artistic Vision
by TheNewArtist
Summary: Fletcher is starting to have visions when he looks at his paintings. The visions start to MOVE when he looks at his paintings of Chyna...The ANT's are now 14 and are going on a trip to Miami...
1. The Vision

**Hi! This is my first ANT Farm Flyna Fic! Well, Actually, I already wrote an ANT Farm story, but I deleted it. So i'm starting it again! Hope you enjoy it! The ANT's are now 14.**

**In the ANT Farm.**

Fletcher Quimby completed yet, another painting of Chyna Parks, his crush. This one was a painting of Chyna standing in a giant field. The wind was blowing hard and Chyna's black hair flowed with the wind. She threw her hands in the air and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the wind blowing at her face. As Fletcher stared at his new painting, he suddenly got wrapped into it as if he was in the painting too.

_He stood there, staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She walked around the big green field humming a song to herself. The sun was shining so bright that Chyna's brown eyes sparkled. The wind started blowing, the grass started moving along with it. Chyna stopped walking. She closed her eyes. She raised her hands into the air, as she did that, the wind grew stronger. Chyna's hair flowed. You could see little specks of silver in her flowing hair. Chyna was still humming the song, it filled the air. Chyna enjoyed the wind. She had the most cutest smile that Fletcher felt himself drooling. Chyna started walking forward with her eyes still closed. The wind started blowing everything back, except for the beautiful girl. Fletcher started following, it was hard to keep up with her because of all that wind. But he kept going. The sun had already set. The sky was a beautiful purple colour. Chyna stood there facing the sun. She turned around and faced Fletcher. She was about to say something to him. Fletcher walked a little bit forward so that he could hear, but a loud voice pierced his ears._

" _Fletcher!" The voice shouted._ Suddenly, Fletcher got pulled back into reality. The sun, the big green field and Chyna's song all gone. Fletcher found himself being shaken awake. He turned to see his best friend Olive Doyle, shaking him.

" What?" Fletcher muttered. Olive looked into her best friend's ocean blue eyes. They looked cloudy and distant.

" Are you okay Fletch?" Olive asked, looking concerned. Fletcher nodded and went to sit down the couch. " Im starting to have strange visions whenever I look at my paintings of Chyna." Fletcher explained. Olive came over and joined him. Olive looked at Fletcher. He had grown ever since age 11. His hair had grown a bit longer, his shoulders have gotten a bit wider, a little bit of muscles too. Olive couldn't help but feel sorry for Fletcher. Just then, the bell rang. Fletcher stood up.

" We should get going." He said. Olive nodded and stood up. They ran out of the ANT Farm and into their first class, which was History, before they got trampled by the big kids.

Chyna Parks ran into the school. Her big brother Cameron walked in, eating a burger.

" Cameron were late!" Chyna said. Cameron shrugged. On their way to school, Cameron forgot his lunch, so he drove to a fast food restaurant. Cameron was now 17 and he now owned his own car. Chyna still wondered how her brother aced his Driver's Ed. Her first class was about to finish anyway, so she went into the ANT Farm. As soon as she stepped in, something caught her eye. A painting. A painting of her standing in a big field with her hands in the air and her eyes closed. The wind blowing her hair. Chyna felt her body heat up. Fletcher walked in and found Chyna looking at his painting. He gasped. Chyna whirled around and looked at Fletcher, she then walked out of the ANT Farm. Fletcher looked at his painting. ' This is gonna make things awkward.' He thought to himself.


	2. Announcement

**Hey! I deleted two chapters so I'm starting them again. They're the same chapters, they're just a little different. Someone told me that San Francisco (Which is where A.N.T. Farm is set) is in California. So I changed their trip to Miami which is in Florida...I promise I'll update faster.**

"I don't know how, but my body just heated up!" Chyna said as she and Olive walked into the cafeteria.

"So, let me get this straight: You walked into the A.N.T. Farm, saw one of Fletcher's paintings of you, and your body heated up?" Olive asked.

Chyna nodded.

"But Chyna, you always see Fletcher's paintings, how could this one painting make you heat up?" Olive asked again, thinking about Fletcher's visions.

"That's what I'm asking too." Chyna said, putting her food on a tray.

"How long did the heat last?" Olive mindlessly asked.

"About 10 seconds." Chyna replied, walking to a table and sitting down. Olive carefully thought about what she was going to say next. She was about to talk when Angus suddenly popped up beside her.

"Hey sweet cheeks! Did you miss me?" He grinned widely.

"Uhh...No! And thank you for noticing my marvellous cheek bones." Olive stroked her cheeks.

"Hey guys!" Fletcher said, sitting next to Angus. Chyna quickly started to eat her spaghetti.

"Chyna?" She heard Fletcher say, but she kept on eating.

"Chyna? Slow down!" Fletcher said, but again, she ignored him. She didn't realise how fast she was eating because she started to choke. Immediately, a pair of strong hands wrapped around her stomach and squeezed tight. A meatball popped out of Chyna's mouth and hit Wacky the Wolf, their school mascot.

Chyna was guessing it was Angus who had saved her, since Angus had a gotten stronger over the years. But when she looked up to see who it was, she saw two blue eyes.

"Fletcher?" She gasped.

Fletcher smiled. "I'm stronger than I look." He shrugged

Chyna looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at her. The room was silent. She pulled Fletcher's arms away from her stomach, got up and ran out.

Everyone then turned to look at Fletcher, who had hidden his face with his hair and slid down on his chair. Olive sympathetically rubbed his shoulder.

"Awkward..." He whispered to Olive.

* * *

Chyna ran to her locker and pulled out a bottle of water. 'Why am I feeling like this?' She kept asking herself as if the answer would just pop up. She started to cool down as she drank.

* * *

Fletcher couldn't concentrate in Art class, which everyone knew, Art was Fletcher's favourite subject. He couldn't stop thinking about Chyna. He couldn't stop thinking about how she looked even more beautiful in that painting than in any other painting-

"Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. "This is my fourth time calling you!" The voice said again.

Fletcher jumped in surprise when their Art teacher, Mr. Croft, the new cranky substitute teacher, was face to face with him.

"Huh? What happened?" Fletcher asked. Everyone in class laughed at him.

"Focus Fletcher!" Mr. Croft quietly said, before turning back to continue his teaching.

Fletcher felt a tug on his shirt and looked behind him to find Violet.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." Fletcher whispered back.

"You sure? Then what's with the day-dreaming?" She whispered back.

"I'm fine!" Fletcher whispered a little louder.

"FLETCHER!" Mr. Croft shouted.

Fletcher quickly jumped to attention. "Yes?" He answered.

"Hey! Only I do the shouting in this school!" Another voice shouted.

Mr. Croft turned around to find Principle Skidmore standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you Susan?" Mr. Croft boldly asked. Everyone started to giggle. Principle Skidmore's name was...Susan?

"I don't need your help, Jeremiah!" Principle Skidmore boldly repeated. Everyone started to giggle harder.

"I want all ANT's in this class to come to the A.N.T. Farm right away!" Principle Skidmore said. Fletcher, Violet, Olive and Chyna were the only ANT's in the room. They stood up and walked out, Principle Skidmore close behind them.

All the other ANT's were already in the A.N.T. Farm by the time they had arrived. They all sat down somewhere and waited to hear what Principle Skidmore wanted to say.

"I have very important news to tell you." She said.

"Olive agreed to our marriage?" Angus piped up. The ANT's started laughing. Olive rolled her eyes.

"No!" Skidmore said.

"We're having a new ANT?" Chyna asked.

"Nope." Skidmore replied.

"Your retiring and we're gonna get a better principle?" Violet asked. The ANT's were hoping that would be true.

"NO! Where else would you find a young, beautiful principle like me?" Skidmore asked in disbelief.

"Are we going to London to watch the Olympics?" Violet asked.

"No." Skidmore replied.

"So what's the news?" Violet asked, getting angry.

"We are going on a trip to Miami!" Skidmore announced.

"Really?" The ANT's asked, shocked.

"Interesting factoid about Miami..." Olive started.

"No!" Everyone shouted at her.

"Are we gonna have to compete?" Fletcher asked.

"Well of course! We leave next week!" Skidmore said, walking out. They all stayed in silence for a while until...

"Didn't you guys know that Miami is a city located on the Atlantic coast in south-eastern Florida and the county seat of Miami-Dade County, the most populous county in Florida and the-"

"Olive!" They all shouted at her.

**Please review! XD**


	3. Eavesdropping

**Olive's House, Olive's bedroom...**

"Fletcher, tell me about that painting." Olive said, looking down at her best friend who was sitting on her bed.

"Well, it was strange. Chyna walking on the field, hands in the air, the wind blowing her hair back, her song filling the air...It was almost magical." Fletcher said, closing his eyes, remembering the vision.

"Was it one of Chyna's songs?" Olive asked.

"No. It was a new song. Different, beautiful, amazing..." Fletcher shook his head, got up, and walked over to the window. "It's been stuck in my head ever since!" He said.

"Why don't you tell Chyna about it?" Olive asked.

"I don't think she'll want to talk to me. The painting freaked her out. When I saved her from choking, she got freaked out even more!" Fletcher sighed and looked out the window.

Olive walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "You do know you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later." She said.

"Or never.." Fletcher muttered to himself. Both Olive and Fletcher both hadn't noticed the door bell ring.

"Hi Mrs. Doyle." Chyna walked in.

"Hello Chyna. Olive is upstairs." Mrs. Doyle said. Chyna smiled and walked up the stairs. She was about to knock when she heard voices. Olive was talking with someone. Chyna pressed her ear to the bedroom door. Olive was talking with Fletcher. She looked through the key hole and saw Olive and Fletcher. 'Fletcher's here?' Chyna thought to herself. She pressed her ear to the bedroom door again.

"I wonder why Chyna was so freaked out. She's seen tons of my paintings.." Fletcher said.

"That's what I'm wondering too. You should ask Chyna about that song." Olive said.

"Yeah...I love her Olive...She means the world to me." Fletcher sighed. Chyna started to feel the heat. She started to back away from the door. She lost her footing, tripped, and fell onto the floor.

"What was that?" Olive asked. Chyna quickly got up and ran down the stairs.

"Chyna? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Doyle asked, running up to her in the hallway.

"Uh...Yeah! I just don't...feel well." Chyna replied, gripping the front door handle.

"Chyna?" Two voices shouted from upstairs. Olive and Fletcher were standing at the top of the stairs. They started to run down, but Chyna was already gone...


	4. Dreams and Visions

"What happened?" Mr. Doyle, who had come out from the living room, asked.

"We don't know. We didn't even know she was here!" Olive said.

"I hope she's okay. She did say she wasn't feeling well." Mrs. Doyle replied.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow." Olive said, pulling Fletcher up the stairs and back into her room.

"You don't think she might have heard us?" She asked, shutting the door.

"Maybe. Or maybe she didn't want to see me." Fletcher said.

"Don't say that Fletch." Olive said, looking into Fletcher's sad blue eyes. Fletcher turned his head away, not wanting Olive to see him fight back his tears.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He gave her a gentle hug and walked out of the door. Olive walked over to the window and watched Fletcher walk down the street.

"It'll be alright." She called out to him. Fletcher turned, smiled, and continued walking. Olive felt something vibrating in her pocket. It was her phone. She took it out and found a text from Chyna:

**Chyna: Is he still there? **

Olive quickly texted back: **Olive: No. He just left**.** Was that why you ran out?**

**Chyna: I heard you saying something about a song...**

**Olive: You eavesdropped on us?**

**Chyna: What song? Tell me.**

**Olive: Everything?**

**Chyna: Yes Olive. Everything... **

Olive explained about Fletcher's visions, about how the painting started to move, and Chyna humming a song.

**Chyna: Wow. **

**Olive: Yup**

**Chyna: What's really weird is that I'm working on a new song!**

**Olive: It could be the song Fletcher heard in his vision.**

**Chyna: This is freaky! How could my song end up in Fletcher's vision?**

**Olive: You'll have to ask HIM that.**

**Chyna: Uhh...Or you could ask him?**

**Olive: Come on! Your his best friend**

**Chyna: You've known him longer! **

**Olive: Chyna! Don't you care about him at all?**

**Chyna: Of course I care about Fletcher! **

**Olive: Then talk to him.**

**Chyna: Now?**

**Olive: Not now. When you feel that you're ready.**

**Chyna: Okay. Thanks Olive.**

**Olive: No problem.**

**Chyna: So um...Who ya loving?**

Olive rolled her eyes and texted: **Goodnight Chyna!**

She put down her phone and lay down on her bed. She started to close her eyes and sleep.

* * *

Fletcher looked around his room. Paintings hung on the wall everywhere. His blue eyes immediately fell upon 'The Painting'. As he walked closer to it, Chyna's humming started to flow out of the painting. Chyna herself started to walk towards the painting.

"Chyna?" Fletcher murmured. He reached out his hand. Chyna's eyes gleamed. So magical, so mysterious! Her song sounded louder, his hand getting closer. Chyna also reached out her hand. Fletcher's eyes were stuck to Chyna's. Her song moving him. Their fingers were now so close. Inches away...When suddenly, Fletcher tripped on an untied shoelace. Chyna swirled away from view. Her song faded away. Fletcher's face landed on the floor. He looked up. Nothing but an ordinary painting.

* * *

Chyna settled her head down on her pillow and drifted to sleep. Fletcher's face popped up out of nowhere.

"I love you Chyna. I always have." He said. Chyna felt her heart pound.

"Uh..." She heard herself say.

"Say something. Anything." Fletcher said, in such a soothing voice. Chyna then started to feel herself shaking. Fletcher smiled at her and disappeared. Everything went black. Chyna felt herself rolling. Then her eyes flashed open and she found herself on the floor. She looked up to see Cameron.

"I was trying to wake you up but you started rolling and then you fell." Cameron smirked.

Chyna stood up. "Thanks Cam." She smiled.

"You were dreaming about Fletcher weren't you?" Cameron said.

"What are you talking about?" Chyna asked. How did Cameron know?

"You kept whispering his name. You like him or something?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, I have to get ready for school. Get out." Chyna said, pushing him out of the room.

"Fletcher..." She whispered again.


	5. What's Up With Violet?

Chyna slowly walked into the A.N.T Farm. Fletcher was at his usual place, sketching on a piece of paper. He briefly looked up to see her, then continued his sketch. Chyna felt a little heat but ignored it. She ran over to Olive, who was sitting on the couch, reading a Physiques book.

"I'm sorry I ran out yesterday." Chyna apologized.

Olive put down her book and looked up at Chyna. "It's alright. I understand. But you should also apologize to someone else too." She said. Chyna looked back over her shoulder at Fletcher. The young artistic genius had crumpled up the piece of paper he was working on and threw it into the bin. Chyna realized there were little pieces of crumpled paper around his area. He looked frustrated and tired.

"Maybe I shouldn't interrupt him." Chyna turned back to Olive.

"He's not busy. You'll make his day. Go on!" Olive urged Chyna.

"Okay, fine." Chyna stood up and made her way to Fletcher.

**Out in the hallway...**

"I'll see you guys later!" Violet called out to the jocks. They had just come in from football practise. She quickly ran to her locker and threw her football into it. She was about to walk into the A.N.T. Farm when she stopped in her tracks. Chyna was walking towards Fletcher. 'She's done enough to hurt my Fletchie. I'm not letting her hurt him some more.' Violet thought to herself. She took several steps back and knelt down. She then charged at Chyna...

* * *

" Hi Fletcher" Chyna nervously said. Fletcher spun 'round and nearly fell off his chair when he saw Chyna in front of him.

"Hey." He said, a little shaky.

"Watcha' doin?" Chyna asked, looking around at the crumpled pieces of paper.

"Oh um, nothing." He casually replied. Chyna stared at him for a while. She thought she could hear footsteps. As if someone was running.

She finally broke the awkward silence. "Listen Fletcher, I'm really sorry I haven't-" She was cut off when Fletcher quickly jumped off his chair, grabbed Chyna's arms, and pulled her close to him. As that happened, Violet came charging into the A.N.T. Farm. She was running so fast, that she knocked the table and crashed into Chyna's recording studio. All the ANT's ran in to see her.

Violet was on the floor. Sheets of music papers all around her and a microphone fell onto her. She got up and glared at Chyna.

"I think she still is a little unstable..." Olive whispered to Chyna.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" Chyna whispered back.

Violet stomped towards Chyna. "Stay away from Fletcher." She said. Chyna looked at Fletcher, who just shrugged.

"Why?" Chyna asked.

Violet stepped closer to Chyna and said: "Leave him alone. This is your only warning. If you don't stay away from Fletcher, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Fletcher cut in. The ANT's turned to look at him.

"Stay away from her, Fletcher." Violet said in a more relaxed voice then when she was talking to Chyna.

"Why? What's up with you today?" Fletcher asked. Chyna felt herself smiling at Fletcher.

Violet looked around at the ANT's staring at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran through the crowd of ANTs and out of the A.N.T. Farm. She ran outside and sat on a bench. Tears started rolling down her face. She watched as they landed on her knees. Tears. She was crying. Violet, the strong, brave, sporty girl was crying. "Fletcher's right. What's wrong with me today?" She quietly asked herself. She started to think back to a few months ago...

_*Flashback*_

_Violet walked up to Fletcher, who was at his locker, and smiled at him. Fletcher winced, he was expecting Violet to try asking him out on a date AGAIN. _

"_It's okay, Fletcher. I'm not gonna ask you out." Violet said._

_Fletcher relaxed a little, but not too much. "Really?" He asked._

"_Yup. I've realised that I've been annoying you a lot. So I'll leave you alone." Violet smiled again, and walked away._

"_Wait!" Fletcher called out and put a hand on Violet's shoulder. Violet was close to jumping up in excitement. But she kept her herself calm._

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_We can be friends you know." He said._

"_Yeah! Friends?" Violet took out her hand._

"_Yeah, friends." Fletcher shook her hand and smiled._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Violet started to cry again.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Olive asked.

"She seemed pretty angry at Chyna." Angus said.

"That's still no reason to charge at Chyna like that." Fletcher said.

"The question is, Why is she angry at me?" Chyna asked. The four friends were in Chyna's recording studio, cleaning it up from Violet's crash.

"Maybe something happened?" Olive suggested.

"I don't know. But we should talk to her." Chyna said.

"Chyna, she was close to murdering you!" Angus said.

"There's got to be an explanation behind it. She's our friend." Chyna looked around at them.

"And we'll be right behind you. Right guys?" Fletcher asked. Olive and Angus smiled.

"Right behind you!" They said.

**Hope you likes this chapter XD Please review?**


	6. Flood Of The Big Kids

After Fletcher, Chyna, Olive and Angus finished cleaning up Chyna's recording studio, they walked out into the hallway and looked around.

"Where do you think she went?" Chyna asked.

"Her locker?" Angus suggested.

"Cafeteria?" Fletcher suggested.

"Gym?" Olive suggested.

"Hmm. How about we split up?" Chyna asked.

"Great idea! I'll go with you." Fletcher smiled.

"That means I'll go with Olive!" Angus hugged Olive. Olive glared at Fletcher and Chyna, who were giggling.

"Urgh! Fine!" She said, pulling away from Angus and walking away, Angus behind her.

Chyna stopped giggling and looked at Fletcher. Actually, she looked _up _at Fletcher. He had gotten taller. Not too tall, but tall. Like, a few inches taller. His shaggy brown hair was its usual mess. His black Converse, green skinny jeans and yellow shirt, his blue eyes staring at her...

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." Chyna said.

"That's okay. Why _have _you been avoiding me?" Fletcher didn't know why he asked, although he knew what she was going to say.

"Well, that painting you made of me kind of...heated me up. And I was sort of shocked to find that you saved me from choking." Chyna playfully punched his shoulder. "And then Olive told me about your artistic vision." Chyna stopped and looked at Fletcher. He smiled, his eyes telling her to go on. Chyna was about to continue when Olive and Angus came up to them.

"We can't find her." Angus said.

Olive noticed that Fletcher and Chyna were still standing from where they were when she and Angus left. "Did you guys even move?" She asked.

Chyna and Fletcher blushed.

* * *

Violet wiped away her tears and looked up at the sun. She sighed and stood up. She slowly walked to the front doors of the school and pushed them open. She saw Fletcher, Chyna, Olive and Angus standing outside the A.N.T. Farm.

Angus was first to see her. "Violet!" He called out.

Chyna, Fletcher and Olive turned around and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Chyna asked. Violet had been hoping to avoid that question. She glanced at Fletcher.

"Leave me alone." Violet simply replied. Just then, the bell rang. A flood of older kids came into the hallway from every direction. Closing in on the ANT's. Even at age 14 they were still small. Violet pushed any older kid who came in her way, while Fletcher, Chyna, Olive and Angus huddled together.

"We have to get to the A.N.T. Farm!" Olive shouted over the loud chatter of highschoolers. They others nodded and started to push their way towards the A.N.T. Farm. Chyna looked over the crowd to find Violet, flipping, kicking and punching the older kids away.

"Chyna!" Fletcher shouted. Chyna turned and saw Olive, Angus and Fletcher already at the doorway of the A.N.T. Farm, while she was still in the middle of the crowd, getting pushed the other way.

* * *

"You guys stay here." Fletcher said to Olive and Angus.

"What are you doing?" Olive asked.

"I'm going after Chyna." Fletcher replied, running out of the A.N.T. Farm and lost into the flood of older kids.

* * *

Chyna tried all she could to get to safety, but it seemed as if more and more people were coming in.

"Chyna!" Someone called out from the crowd. Fletcher!

Chyna raised one hand so Fletcher could see. "Over here!" She shouted. She kept her hand up. Suddenly, the older kids stopped walking around and slowly backed away. Chyna was then knocked to the floor by someone. She could hear the sound of boots walking on the polished marble floor. _Designer _boots. That meant only one thing. Lexi Reed. Ever since Lexi became student body president _again, _everybody's been treating her like a goddess.

Lexi, along with Paisley, walked down the hallways and smiled at everyone. Fletcher appeared and helped Chyna up. The bell rang again. Fletcher looked around and found his locker. He quickly opened it and pulled Chyna in.

"Sorry, this is the only place I could find." Fletcher said. The locker was so small that he and Chyna were only inches away from each other.

"It's alright. Thanks for coming after me." Chyna smiled.

Fletcher blushed. "No problem." He said. There was now an awkward silence.

"Um, I think the coast is clear." Chyna said. Fletcher nodded and opened his locker, letting Chyna out first. Olive ran out of the A.N.T. Farm and hugged Chyna.

"I thought you guys got trampled!" She cried.

"Well, thanks to Lexi, we were able to get away." Chyna turned to Fletcher and smiled.

"Let's not let that happen again." Olive said.

* * *

Violet watched as Olive, Chyna and Fletcher walked to their next class. She was hiding under a staircase. She came out and walked out of the school.


	7. Super Promise Swear

**After School...**

Fletcher, Chyna, Olive and Angus went down to their favourite pizza place, Dante's Pizza.

"I've never seen Violet like that before. Something's up with her." Chyna said.

"Whatever it is, she doesn't want us involved." Olive told her.

"And what does she have against Chyna?" Angus asked.

"Yeah, she looked really angry." Fletcher said.

"And why does she want me away from Fletcher?" Chyna asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious!" Olive cried. Fletcher, Chyna and Angus turned to look at her.

Olive sighed and explained. "Chyna, she wants you away from Fletch because she still likes him! I've seen the way Violet looks at Fletcher. She may have said she was over him, but deep down, she knew she still had feelings for him."

Fletcher ran his fingers through his hair, taking in what Olive just said.

"No wonder she keeps glancing at me." He muttered.

"So, why is she angry at me?" Chyna asked.

"Well Chyna, Violet thinks you like Fletcher, making her mad at you." Olive said, secretly smiling at her smartness.

"But I don't like Fletcher. I mean, I _do _like Fletcher. But not, _like like_." Chyna said, looking across the table at Fletcher. She thought she could see a look of sadness in his eyes.

There was now silence. Each teenager lost in their own thoughts.

"What's taking the food so long?" Angus asked.

"We didn't order anything yet." Olive told him.

"I'll go." Fletcher stood up.

"I'll go get the drinks." Chyna stood up went after Fletcher.

"You alright Fletcher?" Chyna asked, putting four drinks on a tray.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Fletcher replied.

"Can't wait to get to Miami! Do you wanna go sight-seeing?" Chyna asked. Fletcher looked at Chyna. Her black hair was tied to a pony tail. She had on a white shirt that said 'Music Is My World' in purple letters. She had on dark blue jeans and boots. Suddenly, the pizza place became a field. The green grass was shining. The sky was purple and the sun was setting.

"Fletcher?" Chyna's voice sounded like a song. A beautiful song.

Fletcher shook his head. The field became a pizza place again and Chyna's voice turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry what?" Fletcher asked, wiping his eyes.

"I asked if you wanna go sight-seeing in Miami?" Chyna giggled.

"Oh! Sure! I'd love to!" Fletcher said.

Chyna smiled and walked back to join Olive and Angus at their table. Fletcher blinked again, just to make sure he really was in a pizza place and not a field. He paid for the pizza and joined his friends.

After they ate their pizza, the four ANTs walked out of the pizza place. They said their goodbyes and went home. Olive was walking home with Fletcher because her parents and Fletcher's parents were caught up at work and wouldn't be back home for a few hours. Olive was babbling on about what she wanted to do once they were in Miami.

"Are you even listening?" Olive stopped and turned to Fletcher, who had been quiet the entire walk.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Fletcher stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Olive asked.

"Yeah! Just tired." Fletcher replied.

"Fletcher, I know something's up. Chyna's talking to you again isn't she?" Olive asked.

"Yes, she has. It's just..I had another vision." Fletcher said.

"Really? When?" Olive asked.

"Back at Dante's. When I was talking to Chyna." Fletcher replied.

"I thought you only had visions on your paintings." Olive was confused.

"That's what I thought too. Their getting stronger." Fletcher rubbed his forehead.

"Did you ask Chyna about that song in your visions?" Olive started walking again.

"I didn't get to. But I will soon." Fletcher took out a key from his pocket and opened the front door of his house.

"What are you gonna do about Violet?" Olive put down her bag on the couch.

"Don't know. Avoid her?" Fletcher said, turning on the TV.

"Your just gonna _avoid _her?" Olive looked shocked.

"It sounds bad when _you _say it." Fletcher muttered.

"Fletcher, her eyes were puffy. Do you know what that means?" Olive sat down next Fletcher.

"She had an epic fail trying on make up?" Fletcher asked.

"No stupid! She was crying." Olive said.

"Oh, well that was my next guess." Fletcher flicked through channels.

"You're gonna have to talk to her." Olive got up and went to the kitchen. Fletcher sighed and put his foot on the coffee table in front of him.

Olive came back with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She handed one to Fletcher.

"You looked kinda sad when Chyna said she didn't like like you." Olive said.

"I thought she did like like me. Why else would she just heat up?" Fletcher took a sip.

Olive didn't know what to say next. She knew deep down Chyna was lying. Chyna _did _like like Fletcher. She just doesn't know how to admit it.

"So how's it going with Angus?" Fletcher snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Olive asked.

"Olive, I know you like Angus. _Like like _Angus." Fletcher smirked.

"I don't like like Angus!" Olive said.

"Yes you do! I notice how you sometimes look at him in a way." Fletcher said.

"I don't know what your on about. I do not like Angus Chestnut." Olive could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Olive, you've been my best friend ever since we were three years old! I'm not gonna tell anyone. Remember our Super Promise Swear?" Fletcher asked.

Olive smiled.

_*Flashback*_

_Five year old Olive and Fletcher were playing in Olive's back yard._

_A little spider was climbing up a wall. _

"_Ahh! Spider!" Olive screamed, hiding behind Fletcher._

"_It's just a little spider. It's not gonna hurt us." Fletcher said._

"_It could bite us!" Olive panicked._

"_Then we would turn into Spider boy and Spider girl!" Fletcher grinned._

"_No stupid! We would get diseased!" Olive rolled her eyes._

_Fletcher got up and hit the spider with a stick. "There, it's gone." He said._

_Olive got up and hugged Fletcher tightly. _

"_Olive...Can't...Breath!" Fletcher gently pushed Olive away._

"_Your such a baby." Fletcher laughed. Olive hit Fletcher's arm and he cried in pain._

"_Your such a cry baby!" Olive smirked._

"_Don't tell anybody I cried." Fletcher said._

"_Don't tell anybody I hugged you." Olive said. They both nodded and held up one hand._

"_I, Olivia Daphne Doyle, Super Promise Swear not to tell anybody about anything other than my stupid best friend, Fletcher." Olive put her hand on her heart and did the 'Cross Your Heart' sign._

"_I, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby, Super Promise Swear not to tell anybody about anything other than my annoying best friend, Olive." Fletcher put his hand on his heart and did the 'Cross Your Heart' sign._

_*End Of Flashback*_

"Okay fine! I _do _like Angus. A lot." Olive buried her face in her hands.

"I knew it!" Fletcher patted her back. He took out a comic book from his bag and showed Olive.

"By the way, kids love The Adventures Of Spider Boy And Spider Girl." He said. Olive laughed.


	8. Another Vision

**A Week Later….**

Fletcher marked a little X on his calendar. Their trip to Miami was this week. He then drew a little circle around Thursday, because that's when they would be leaving.

"Fletcher! You're late for school!" His mom called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. He glanced at his Chyna painting. Chyna's song came out but no movement. "Maybe I should take you with me." Fletcher told the painting. He had painted it on a page, so it was easy for him to roll it up and put it in his messenger bag. (**A/N: Does anyone know what else I could call it? You know that bag that Fletcher sometimes wears? The one with one strap on it?) **He grabbed his skateboard and raced downstairs into the kitchen, stuffing some bacon in his mouth.

"Eww! Slow down Fletch!" His big sister, Andy cried.

"Sorry." Fletcher said, taking a sip of orange juice and running outside. He saw Angus walking on the other side of the street.

"Never thought I'd ever see you late for school." Fletcher said, skating faster so that he could catch up with Angus.

"I was up all night watching Olive." Angus replied.

"You were watching her sleep?" Fletcher laughed.

"No. I was watching her get all excited about Miami. I think she was on a sugar-high." Angus smiled.

"Wait, you put cameras in Olive house?" Fletcher asked.

"Of course not! They're called mini webcams." Angus replied. Fletcher laughed.

"So what are you gonna do about Violet?" Angus asked after some time.

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to her. Tell her Chyna doesn't like me. Nothing's going on." Fletcher replied sadly, thinking back to when Chyna said she didn't like Fletcher.

"But that might give Violet hope to date you." Angus said.

"I know. I'll tell her I don't like her in that way. We'll just stay friends." Fletcher replied.

"Dude, you saw the way she nearly killed Chyna last week…" Angus started.

"Yeah. I'll just tell her I'm not ready for a girlfriend. That'll get her off my back for a while." Fletcher said. They were on the stairs now. Angus pushed open the door and Fletcher tucked his skateboard under his arm.

"There's Violet. Good luck man." Angus pointed at Violet walking down the hall. He pushed Fletcher toward her and ran into the safety of the A.N.T. Farm.

Violet looked at Fletcher. She didn't know whether to walk away or to stay.

"Hey Violet." Fletcher broke the silence.

"Hey." Violet put her hand in her pockets.

"Um, how are ya doing? You've been quiet." Fletcher asked.

"I'm okay. Listen Fletcher, I'm sorry for acting so weird lately, it's just that…" Violet couldn't continue. What could she say? 'I'm in love with you?' She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Fletcher nodded. "It's alright. But you should also apologize to Chyna. You know, for almost…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I will." Violet forced a smile.

* * *

"Hey Angus, have you seen Fletcher?" Chyna asked.

"Yup. He's talking to Violet." Angus replied, walking over to his computer and typing in complicating letters and numbers.

"He's talking to Violet?" Olive asked.

"Yeah, out in the hall." Angus lazily pointed at the door of the A.N.T. Farm. Chyna and Olive both ran to the door and watched as Fletcher and Violet talk.

"At least she isn't pounding him." Olive said.

"She's actually taking it well." Chyna said. Fletcher and Violet both smiled at each other before going separate ways, Violet going to the football field, and Fletcher towards the A.N.T. Farm. Chyna and Olive stared at him.

Fletcher got the message. "Everything's good now." He replied. Fletcher thought he could hear music somewhere. Somewhere near him. He shook away the thoughts and started painting a random picture.

* * *

That night, Fletcher couldn't sleep. Chyna's song was in his head. He couldn't shake it off. Fletcher took the painting out of his bag and stared at it.

"What do you want?" He whined. The painting started glowing. Chyna, the big green field, and the purple sky disappeared. Instead, there was Fletcher himself, along with Olive, Angus, and Violet. They were all hugging Chyna.

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked himself as the painting started to get bigger and bigger. It suddenly pulled him into it, like it had done the first time Fletcher had painted it.

"_You have to promise to call me EVERYDAY!" Olive cried._

"_Don't worry. I will." Chyna laughed. What was going on?_

"_And don't forget to tell me about the food." Angus said._

"_And about the sports." Violet said._

"_Okay, okay!" Chyna said, laughing again. Chyna walks over to Fletcher, who's fighting back his tears. _

"_You alright Fletch?" Chyna asked. Fletcher gently pulled her into a hug. _

"_Is this goodbye for now? Or forever?" He whispered. Chyna looked at him and smiled._

The scene suddenly swirled away and a different scene appeared. Fletcher was talking to Olive and Angus.

"_I have to tell her how I feel!" Fletcher said._

"_But how Fletcher? How are you gonna get to her?" Olive asked._

"_I'm still thinking about that. But I'm going after Chyna." Fletcher said._

"_Dude, were probably a million miles away from her." Angus said._

"_I don't care. I'm going after." Fletcher turned away, but Olive grabbed his arm. She looked at him in the eyes._

"_Fletch, this is crazy!" She said._

"_Olive, this is a strange feeling! Chyna's in my mind now! All I think about is her! I love her. You know that!" Fletcher was almost crying now. Olive pulled Fletcher into a hug. _

"_Then I'm coming with you." She said._

"_I'm in too." Angus said._

"_So am I." Said a voice. Fletcher, Olive, and Angus turned around to see Violet._

That scene swirled away and another scene appeared on the paper. Olive and Angus were in some sort of small red plane. Fletcher and Violet were hanging onto the wing of the small plane. The plane seemed to be hurtling down.

"_Hang on guys!" Olive shouted._

"_What do you think we've been doing?" Violet shouted back._

"_Olive, if we're gonna die, I'm glad I'm dying with you." Angus wrapped his arms around Olive. _

"_Will one of you just handle the plane already?" Fletcher cried._

"_No worries kid, I'm here!" A skinny man with crazy black hair that went all over the place popped out of the window of the plane._

_Suddenly, the red plane did a few loop the loops and flew up and back down._

Then it disappeared. Everything. The painting returned to normal. Fletcher started at it, awestruck. He took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Olive? You'll never believe this." He said into the phone.

**What did ya think? I guess Fletcher's vision gives you a preview of what'll happen later on in the story huh? Please review!**


	9. A Prank On The Student Body President

**Tuesday Afternoon, Chyna's house...**

"You can't be serious!" Olive said.

"Of course I'm serious Olive. I saw it with my own two eyes!" Fletcher cried.

"You might as well turn that painting into a crystal ball and charge people to look into their futures." Angus muttered.

"So, I wasn't there?" Chyna asked.

"Nope. Didn't see you." Fletcher replied. He hadn't told them about the first two visions, only the red plane part.

"I can't believe I'll be in a hurtling plane controlled by a maniac!" Olive worried.

"We don't know he's a maniac." Fletcher laughed.

"They way you describe him makes him sound like a maniac Fletcher!" Olive cried.

"I'm always hanging out with you guys, I don't get why I wasn't there in the plane." Chyna said. After a few minutes of silence, Fletcher decided to tell them his first vision.

"Well, I did have another vision. Chyna, you were there. It seemed as if you were giving us goodbye hugs."He said.

"Really? Why? Where would I be going?" Chyna wondered.

"Maybe I'll find out later." Fletcher said.

"Well, until then, let's focus on what were gonna do in Miami!" Olive shouted.

"First were gonna go sight-seeing. Don't know what to do next." Chyna said.

"I'm visiting an art gallery, I wanna see other paintings move." Fletcher said.

"I'll be heading to the restaurants." Angus said.

"Chyna and I can go shopping!" Olive squealed, which made Chyna squeal, making Fletcher and Angus cover their ears.

"Women." They muttered.

**Wednesday.**

"You stupid ANTs are always in my way! Move!" Lexi Reed cried, pushing through the school doors.

"It's like she gets meaner everyday." Chyna said.

"It's probably the side effects of her potion." Olive said, sticking her tongue out at Lexi's back.

"You know, since were leaving tomorrow, why don't we play a little prank?" Fletcher asked, a smug grin spreading across his face.

**Later On...**

Lexi walked into her office. (Yes that's right. Her dad gave money to build an office for her) Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus were sitting on her desk. Olive was holding Lexi's lipstick.

"What are you doing in here? That's my lipstick!" Lexi shouted, grabbing the lipstick out of Olive's hands.

"Lexi, have you read the side effects of this lipstick?" Olive asked.

"Of course not. I don't read." Lexi scoffed.

"Well you should." Angus said.

Lexi looked at the side of the lipstick and read the effects out loud. "Warning: Your lips will look shinier but may cause you to have a little 'girl stash'?"

Fletcher held up Lexi's favourite mirror. Sure enough, Lexi had a little moustache just above her upper lip.

"That's not all. Continue reading." Chyna said.

Lexi read on. "Also may cause spots and wrinkles growing on your forehead?" She screamed. Once again, Fletcher held up her mirror. Little red spots were on her forehead. And if you squint, you could see wrinkles too. Lexi almost fainted. She ran out to the hallway.

"I can't have wrinkles! I'm a young girl! I'm beautiful!" Lexi said.

"Not at the moment." Chyna muttered. Then the bell rang, loud and clear. Meaning school was over. Teenagers rushed out of their classrooms. They all stopped when they saw Lexi. Some laughed, some gasped, some fainted. Paisley stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me old lady, the senior center is down the road." She said.

"Paisley! It's me, Lexi!" Lexi said.

"Lexi? This can only mean one thing: You've come from the future just like Cameron did!" Paisley screamed excitedly.

"Paisley, I keep telling you, I didn't come from the future. I was pretending to be an old person for Lexi!" Cameron said, walking up beside Lexi.

"Oh right. Well, this Lexi is definitely from the future. Look at her spots and wrinkles! I can't wait to tell Lexi." Paisley said, running off.

Lexi turned to face Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus, who kept sniggering. "This isn't funny! You should've warned me earlier!" Lexi cried.

"Hehe, relax Lexi. This was just a prank!" Chyna said. Taking out a wet cloth and wiping Lexi's face.

"A prank?" Lexi repeated.

"Yup. Fletcher drew on the little moustache, spots, and wrinkles while you were in your 'Beauty Trance'." Olive explained.

"And we caught it all on tape." Angus added in, holding up a camera.

"You ANTs are so dead!" Anger welled up inside Lexi. She, the student body president, was humiliated in front of everyone in the school! She chased after the ANTs who were already running out of the school doors.

"I'll catch you tomorrow!" She shouted.

"No you won't! We're going to Miami tomorrow!" Fletcher shouted behind his back.

"Lexi! There you are! You won't believe it, the older version of you came from the future! You were all spotty and wrinkly! Hey, where did you go?" Paisley ran over to Lexi.

Lexi rolled her eyes and stomped her feet.


	10. Miami Here We Come!

Chyna stared down at her suitcase. Almost all her clothes were in. She was surprised to find that they fit in perfectly. Cameron walked in, looking furious.

"I can't believe you get to go to Miami." He said.

"I guess it's one of the perks of being an ANT." Chyna shrugged.

"Can I please come with you? You can't leave me alone with Lexi and Paisley!" Cameron begged.

"Cameron, you have a girlfriend." Chyna reminded him.

"Vanessa and I broke up! I barely see her anymore." Cameron said.

" Really? And you never told me. Besides, Paisley's a little dumb but she's fun to be around with." Chyna said, adding a blouse into her suitcase.

"Your right. That was a nice prank you played on Lexi yesterday. You and your ANT friends got some serious school cred." Cameron laughed.

"To be honest, she kind of deserved it." Chyna said.

"Yeah. So how long you staying there?" Cameron asked after some time.

"Aww, are you gonna miss me Cameron?" Chyna giggled.

"Of course not! Answer my question!" Cameron said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a month or so." Chyna replied, firmly closing her suitcase and walking downstairs, Cameron behind her. Darryl and Roxanne, Chyna and Cameron's parents, were sitting on the couch, waiting.

"If you see any cute boys, don't talk to them." Darry said, as soon as Chyna set foot on the floor.

"Don't mind your father. He's just upset his little girl is growing up." Roxanne laughed.

"I ain't upset! It's just, she's too young!" Darryl whined.

"Don't worry dad, Chyna's heart is set on Fletcher." Cameron smirked.

"Fletcher? Your art friend from the A.N.T. Farm?" Roxanne asked.

"No. My heart isn't set on Fletcher. He's just my best friend." Chyna said, glaring at Cameron.

"But you keep mumbling his name in your sleep-_oof!_" Cameron couldn't finish his sentence. He got a punch in the stomach from Chyna.

"Speaking of the A.N.T. Farm, whatever happened to Gibson?" Darryl asked.

"Oh I forgot Gibson! He's visiting his girlfriend in prison. He'll be coming with us today." Chyna replied. After eating breakfast, a bus pulled up in front of Chyna's house. It honked twice.

"Bus's here. See ya guys. I won't forget to call!" Chyna hugged her family and ran out, into the bus.

"I hope she'll be safe." Darryl said.

"Of course she'll be safe Darryl." Roxanne laughed.

"There's nothing to worry about. She can sure pack a punch." Cameron said, rubbing his stomach.

* * *

"Let's see. I've got my clothes, my ANT pad, my Physiques book, my Math book, my English book. Oh right! My _Science _book! How could I forget?" Olive said.

"Olive! Bus's here!" Mr. Doyle called from downstairs.

"Coming dad!" Olive shouted back. She looked at her suitcase once again, closed it, and ran downstairs. She hugged her parents and ran into the bus, where she found all the seats empty except for one.

"Hey Olive!" Chyna called from the back. Of course Chyna would be at the back. At the back, there was a long seat big enough for four or five people. Obviously, Chyna had been saving that back seat for Olive, Fletcher, and Angus.

"I couldn't sleep yesterday." Olive said.

"Too excited?" Chyna asked.

"Well, that and I couldn't help feeling I was being watched." Olive shuddered.

"Angus." They both said laughing.

"So, I've been thinking about Fletcher's vision. One things for sure, is that it could definitely happen while were in Miami." Chyna said.

"Wonder why you would be giving us goodbye hugs." Olive said.

"Yeah. You think Fletcher left something out? Maybe he had another vision. But he didn't tell us?" Chyna wondered.

"Probably. I'll find out." Olive said.

* * *

Fletcher was having a hard time trying to close his suitcase. He tried sitting on it, hitting it, taking some stuff out, he even tried _begging_. But nothing worked.

"Your such a fool Fletcher." A girl said. It was Lilly, Fletcher's little sister.

"I am not a fool." Fletcher glared at her.

"You sang a song to your own suitcase!" Lilly laughed.

"Well, what else should I try?" Fletcher asked. Lilly walked over to Fletcher's suitcase. She laughed, and firmly closed it tight.

"How did you do that?" Fletcher asked, dumbstruck.

"Your suitcase has little straps on it. To make sure it closes firmly and tight." Lilly said, matter of factly. That reminded him of Olive.

"Such a fool." Lilly said, walking out of the room.

"Show off." Fletcher muttered. He put on his favourite black waist coat and ran out of the room.

"Hey Fletch!" Olive and Chyna called from the back seat. Fletcher smiled and joined them.

"How come you took long?" Chyna asked.

"You were begging your suitcase again weren't you?" Olive said. It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

"How did you know?" Fletcher asked, dumbstruck.

"It's a classic Fletcher act." Olive told him.

" 'Fletcher act'?" Fletcher glared at her.

"Yes. Your Fletcher act is the act of your stupidity and childishness. For example, if I slap you." Olive said, slapping him.

"Yow! Olive gave me an owie!" Fletcher said in a baby voice, rubbing his cheek and sticking his tongue out at Olive. Chyna laughed and Olive gave a 'I'm so smart' grin.

* * *

"Angus! Take your eyes of the computer and get down here! The bus just pulled up!" Mrs. Chestnut shouted.

"Coming mom!" Angus replied, taking one last look of a picture of Olive as his background on his computer. He shut it off and held up the laptop that was charging next to his computer. He opened it up and smiled at the background picture of Olive. "Miss me?" He cooed. Making sure he had everything in place, Angus raced downstairs, said goodbye to his family, and ran into the bus.

"Let me guess, Olive slapped you, proving your Fletcher act?" Angus asked, as soon as he sat down.

"Yeah." Fletcher said glumly.

"That was another Olive act." Angus said.

"Olive act?" Olive stared at him.

"Yup. The act of your smartness and beauty." Angus smiled sheepishly at her. Fletcher could've sworn he saw Olive blush a little. Fletcher started laughing, which made Chyna laugh, saving Olive from a complete awkward moment.

* * *

Violet stared out the window of her room. She had been waiting for the bus. When she saw it pull up in front of her house, she dashed out before her dad could tell her. She literally jumped into the bus without climbing the stairs.

"Let me guess, Fletcher had a Fletcher act, and Olive had an Olive act." Violet said, sitting down next to Fletcher.

"How did you know?" Fletcher, Chyna, Olive, and Angus asked in unison.

"It's a classic act." Violet replied. They all sat in silence after that, the bus going around picking up the other ANTs. Chyna took out her ANT pad and started surfing the web. "Ooo! Check it out, there's a new music shop in Miami. It's called the Sonic Boom. And it's close to the mall _and _the beach!" She said.

"I'd like to buy you something." Fletcher smiled.

"Thanks Fletch. But you don't have to." Chyna said.

"But I want to!" Fletcher burst out. They ANTs gave him a look. "Weird." Angus muttered.

**Back at Webster High, Cafeteria.**

****"Hey Paisley, mind if I join you?" Cameron asked, setting his tray on the table anyway.

"Sure! Don't you usually sit with Chyna and her friends?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, but they're on their way to Miami." Cameron answered.

"Oh. Do you miss her?" Paisley smiled.

"Maybe." Cameron muttered.

"How about we go visit her?" Paisley happily suggested. Suddenly, Lexi popped up beside Paisley, and sat next to her.

"That's a great idea Paisley!" She cried.

"What is?" Paisley asked.

"Let's go to Miami! Cameron'll drive us." Lexi said.

"Why would I do that?" Cameron asked.

"'Cause your lonely?" Paisley asked.

"Point taken. When do we leave?" Cameron sighed.

"Tomorrow. I just need to pack my make up kit." Lexi answered.

"You already packed? How'd you know you-" Cameron started asking.

"Just pick us up tomorrow at 6." Lexi cut, getting up and walking away. Paisley got up too. Her bag fell off and she bent to pick it up.

"Lemme get that." Cameron said, picking it up for her. Paisley smiled at him. Cameron smiled too.


	11. At The Airport

**San Francisco Airport...**

"So what other 'Fletcher Acts' have I had?" Asked Fletcher, as the ANTs piled out of the bus. Olive stared off into space for awhile, then turned to face Fletcher. "There was that time we went to Australia for our first A.N.T. Convention and we found Lexi and Paisley there..."

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys, look who's here!" Gibson called, pointing at Lexi and Paisley. The ANTs jumped up and down, waving at the two girls._

"_Hey Lexi! It's Fletcher from school!" Fletcher called out._

_End Of Flashback_

"Hey! I was young!" Fletcher said.

"Your still are." Olive laughed. She stopped in her tracks when she walked into the airport. People everywhere where bustling about. To Olive, it reminded her of school. When the bell rang, the big kids would come out. In the airport, it was a much bigger crowd.

"What's wrong Olive?" Chyna asked.

"There's no way I'm getting through that!" Olive pointed at the crowd of adults.

"Relax, Some of you stick with me, others with Gibson. Go!" Skidmore commanded. They got into their groups and slowly started walking through. Olive held onto someone's hand. She guessing it was Chyna's, so she held on even tighter. Violet decided to guide them since she thought Gibson and Skidmore were terrible at it. When they reached the desk, the ANTs and Gibson went over to sit on the benches near the fountain while Skidmore got the tickets.

Olive realized she was still holding onto Chyna's hand, so she turned to face her. She gasped when she found Angus. Angus smiled and Olive blushed. She quickly let go of his hand and sat next to Chyna.

"Who puts a fountain in an airport?" Olive cried.

"To make it look nice?" Chyna laughed.

"Well, a statue of a historian would be better." Olive said. Skidmore plopped herself down on a bench and sighed. "Our plane will be here any minute. While we wait, I'll tell you about the competition. This will be like no other competition you've had." She said.

"That's what you always say." Fletcher muttered.

"It's the Miami Talent Internationals. Other ANTs from around the world will be competing. As you already know, you'll be representing America. I need you guys to be the best you can be. We gotta prove that were the best of them all!" Skidmore cried. Other people in the airport stopped and looked at Skidmore.

"What? I'm giving my kids a pep talk here. Move along!" Skidmore snarled at them. " So, as I said, I need you guys to win this thing! Dazzle the judges with your talents. Make the others cry!" Skidmore continued.

The ANTs stared at Skidmore for a while. She had a crazy look in her eye. A really _freaky_ crazy look. "Um, plane's here!" Angus cut the awkward and somewhat _creepy _silence. They watched the plane land.

"Looks beautiful." Said Fletcher. Chyna stared at him. "Huh?" She said. Fletcher shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, vision." He said.

"Hey you two! What's the delay? Come on!" Skidmore shouted.

**Okay sorry this chappy's so short. I just really wanted to update before I went to bed. You all probably know that the flashback was from EndurANTs. I just loved that episode. Please review!**


	12. Meet Team Austin

"What did you see in that vision?" Chyna asked, as she sat down.

"I saw a red plane, swiftly flying around in the sky. It was flying over a meadow. And there was a little lake." Fletcher replied, smiling at the thought of it.

"A red plane? The same red plane being controlled by a maniac?" Olive asked, sitting down next to Chyna.

"Maybe. And stop calling him a maniac!" Fletcher laughed.

"Why are you taking his side? You hardly know him." Olive said.

"But he did save our lives. Or _is going to_." Fletcher said. Olive rolled her eyes. She looked behind her and saw Angus, typing things on his laptop. He looked up and smiled at Olive, before bringing his eyes to the screen again. Olive smiled back and relaxed in her chair. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next day, back in San Francisco, 5:55 PM..**

Cameron finished packing his suitcase and walked down stairs. His parents were watching TV. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, took a deep breath, and joined his parents.

"Hey guys! My class and I are going on a trip to Miami. We're going to be learning about...educational things." Cameron said.

"Like what?" Darryl asked.

"Uh...I dunno. I don't _always_ pay attention." Cameron said.

"Your father didn't always pay attention. That's why he ended up as a cop." Roxanne said.

"Hey! I am a highly decorated police officer. And besides, not paying attention in school is a family tradition. To the men." Darryl reminded her. Cameron laughed. He showed them the piece of paper he had. Cameron had paid Angus ten bucks to print out three fake permission slips. He gave two of them to Lexi and Paisley. When Darryl and Roxanne signed the permission slip, Cameron got his suitcase and headed for the door.

"You're leaving early?" Roxanne asked.

"Yup. I wanna get a head start. It's takes ages for the bus to pick up everyone. My teacher already knows. Goodbye now! Love you." Cameron bolted out the door.

"Isn't Chyna gone to Miami?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah! Maybe Miami is just a great place for school trips these days." Roxanne answered.

**Lexi's House, 6:12 PM...**

_Ding Dong_!

Cameron jumped when he saw Lexi. She looked like a clown! She had mascara all over her face. Blush all over her cheeks, and lipstick all around her lips.

"Paisley thought I was the clown picture she was colouring in. How could she think I was the clown?" Lexi cried.

"Don't get me started on that." Cameron muttered. Lexi gave him a cold stare.

"Hey Cameron!" Paisley jumped out behind Lexi. Cameron stared dumbly at Paisley. She looked really pretty. Her bright blue eyes were almost electric.

"You guys go wait in the car. I have to go de-ugly myself." Lexi said, slamming the door. Cameron and Paisley awkwardly waited in the car. "So, you coloured in a clown?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah! I thought it was Lexi for some reason. What should we do once were in Miami? Are you going to see Chyna? Will we watch that competition they're entering?" Paisley kept asking questions. Cameron put his hand on top of Paisley's. "We'll do all that." He said. Paisley smiled at him.

* * *

"When's the competition Principle Skidmore?" Chyna asked, walking into Moseby's Hotel.

"Friday. In two weeks." Skidmore replied. They walked up to the front desk and found a balding man with dark skin talking on the phone. He gasped when he saw the ANTs. "Good grief! That's a lot of kids ma'am." He told Skidmore.

"These are the ANTs that will be competing in the Miami Talent Internationals." Skidmore smiled proudly at the ANTs.

"Of course! I look forward to watching the competition. Hehe, go America!" He awkwardly shouted. The ANTs gave him a weird look. "Um, I'm Marian Moseby. Manager of Moseby's Hotel." He said.

"Yeah we figured that..." Olive told him.

"Do you have any cheese toys?" Gibson asked.

"Cheese toys? No." Moseby said.

"Then what do I do with all this cheese?" Gibson asked, holding up a stack of cheese.

"Don't worry Gibson. I'll carve them into cheese toys for you." Fletcher smiled. Moseby got a bellboy to show everyone their rooms. Boys on the 5th floor, girls on the 6th. Moseby didn't like boys and girls being on the same floor for some reason. After unpacking, Chyna, Olive and Violet met up with Fletcher and Angus at the lobby.

"Let's go check out the Sonic Boom!" Chyna said. It was a short walk. As soon as they got in, they hear a loud _boom!_ That literally shook the whole building.

"That puts the boom in Sonic Boom!" Olive laughed.

"Watch out!" A voice shouted. The ANTs ducked just in time, a burning dodge ball came zooming over their heads. A boy with ginger hair ran out of the shop, following the burning ball.

"I'm sorry about that. I told Dez he there's no firing dodge balls in the store but he wouldn't listen." Said a girl with long light brown hair, walking up to them.

"Hey, your Ally Dawson!" Chyna screamed.

"Austin Moon's partner!" Olive screamed. A boy with cool blonde hair popped up behind Ally. "I heard someone scream my name." He smiled.

"Austin!" Chyna, Olive, and Violet screamed.

"Women." Fletcher and Angus muttered.

* * *

After settling down, Austin, Ally and the ANTs all went down to the cafe.

"I know you! Your Chyna Parks!" Austin said, staring at Chyna for a while.

"That's me!" Chyna smiled.

"No way, your an awesome singer!" Ally cried.

"Thank you, thank you." Chyna laughed.

"Hey guys!" A girl with curly black hair joined them.

"Hey Trish. Where's Dez?" Ally asked.

"Explaining to the cops why he's holding a burning dodge ball." Trish replied. They all laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is NOT an Austin & Ally crossover. In fact, it'll be more than that. That's all I'm saying. Maybe I'll give you another preview in Fletcher's visions. Please review!**


	13. An Interesting Vision

**Okay, because you're all being so nice, and because I got an AWESOME review from Anelya, I'll give you another Fletcher vision. Enjoy!**

After having lunch, Team Austin and the ANTs all headed back to the Sonic Boom. Fletcher started browsing around, looking for the perfect instrument he could get for Chyna. But what could he get? Chyna already has every instrument there is!

"What'cha looking for?" Ally asked, appearing behind him.

"I want to get Chyna something. But she already has everything!" Fletcher explained.

"Wait, you're an ANT aren't you? You and the others are competing in the Miami Talent Internationals?" Ally asked, staring at Fletcher for a moment. Fletcher nodded.

"What's your talent?" Ally asked.

"Art. Why?" It was Fletcher's turn to ask.

"Why don't you use Art to decorate an instrument?" Ally suggested.

"Of course! Great idea!" Fletcher cried. He picked out a purple acoustic guitar. "I'll decorate this. How much?" He asked.

"It's on the house." Ally smiled.

"For real?" Fletcher jumped.

"Yeah. Don't make a scene!" Ally laughed, walking back to the others. Fletcher silently walked out of the store and ran back to the hotel.

* * *

"Okay, how should I do this?" Fletcher asked himself, setting down the guitar and taking out his favourite paintbrush. Something started glowing in his bag. "Not now, I have to get working on this." Fletcher told himself. Chyna's song started coming out of the bag, wrapping around Fletcher's head. "Leave me alone please. This is important!" He said. Chyna's song seemed to be pulling him towards the bag. Fletcher, getting angry now, took the painting out of the bag and glared at it. The painting glowed even brighter and sucked Fletcher in.

"_We've run out fuel! Looks like we're crash landing!" The man with black hair shouted._

"_Say what now?!" Olive cried._

"_I said, the plane is out of fuel! We are going to crash!" The man shouted back, slowly. The red plane was now hurtling downwards. _

"_Dude, watch out for those trees!" Angus shouted, pointing at some trees down._

"_Fletcher, Violet! We're gonna crash!" Olive shouted._

"_Yeah, we heard.." Violet shouted back. _

The scene swirled away and another swirled in.

_Fletcher, Olive, and Angus were running down the hall. Violet joined them. "I can't hold them off anymore." She said._

"_Where do we go now?" Angus asked._

"_We can't get to Chyna now. She's performing!" Olive said._

"_Then we'll wait! We need to hide, wait for Chyna to finish." Fletcher told them. The others nodded in agreement._

"_Hey! You ANTs!" A booming voice shouted from behind._

"_Run!" Violet commanded. _

This next vision was very interesting to Fletcher. Violet, Olive, and Angus were in the red plane. They were flying over a stadium. The spot lights were all on the red plane. Chyna was on the stage, with Austin. Fletcher was standing on the left wing of the plane.

"_Chyna, I have to tell you something!"Fletcher shouted._

"_What is it?" Chyna shouted._

"_I-i-i-" Fletcher stuttered. He couldn't say it. According to Olive, there were approximately 23,100 people in the stadium. (She'd actually counted) _

"_You what?" Chyna asked._

_Fletcher took a deep breath. " I love y-ahhh!" He was cut off when he slipped off of the wing and started falling._

Fletcher landed on his bed. The painting slipped out of his hands. "Woah." He said.

**Ooh. So what did you think? Don't be expecting another vision next chapter. Haha, please review!**


	14. Reunited

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! But a special thanks to Mhana23 and Anelya for the supporting reviews. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

"Hey Fletch!" Chyna and Olive walked into the hotel room. Fletcher jumped. He quickly threw the guitar into his wardrobe. Luckily, it landed on a pile of his clothes on the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Olive asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, working on a new masterpiece." Fletcher replied.

"Is that why you had to sneak out?" Chyna laughed.

"Hehe, yes. You see, I felt like I had to get this done." Fletcher lied.

"It's probably just another portrait of Chyna." Olive laughed.

Chyna rolled her eyes. "So, let's see it." She said.

"Huh? Oh um, you see, I haven't even started it yet, so..." Fletcher trailed off. Chyna nodded, her eyes darted down to the floor. As soon as she saw the painting, her whole body heated up. She sat down on Fletcher's bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Olive asked.

"Um, yeah. I just have a little headache. The Miami sun and all.." Chyna smiled. She made an effort to pick the painting up. As she did, she started sweating a little. "Any visions lately?" She asked Fletcher.

"Nope." Fletcher replied, eyeing Chyna. Chyna kept feeling the heat. She got up and headed for the door. "I'm feeling a little hot. I'm gonna go change." She said, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as Chyna left, Olive glared at Fletcher. "Tell me." She said.

Fletcher sighed. "Alright, I got a guitar for Chyna. I'm gonna decorate it with my Art." He said. Olive nodded. "And also, I had another vision." Fletcher continued. He explained the visions. He even told Olive the visions he didn't mention earlier.

"Chyna cannot know. Alright?" Fletcher stared at Olive.

"Fine." Olive sighed. After a few moments, Fletcher showed Olive the guitar. He threw it in his wardrobe again when Chyna came back in. She had on a white t-shirt, purple shorts, and matching sandals. She was also clutching a bottle of water. Fletcher and Olive stared at her.

* * *

"Cameron, open the window, it's hot in here!"

"What if the Tooth Fairy accidentally flies in? It might be mad at me because my cousin ate my tooth."

"Couldn't you have gotten a better car?"

"I like this car. It has a motor! It's funky!"

"Alright, pull up the window. It's getting cold. Plus, I don't want to be seen in here."

"Does it feel good if you stick your head out the window? I've seen dogs do it!"

"Turn up the rear heat will you?"

"What's the difference between Chicken Tape and Duck Tape?"

"Note to self: Never drive with blondes. Except Paisley.." Cameron muttered to himself. He didn't mind Paisley talking. He loved Paisley's sweet, cheerful voice. But Lexi kept demanding and demanding and demanding! And to make it even worse, there was traffic.

"The sooner we get to Miami, the better." Cameron kept telling himself. Paisley was watching the TV system Angus hooked in, while Lexi was applying make-up. For the fourth time.

"No wonder Paisley thought you were a clown." Cameron muttered. He muttered it to loud because Lexi punched his shoulder.

"Yow! Do you girls work out or what?" Cameron asked himself.

"Work out what?" Paisley asked. Cameron rolled his eyes.

* * *

Fletcher finally had time to himself. After talking with the girls about random things he knew nothing about, they decided to leave him work on his masterpiece. He took out the guitar and the paintbrush. The only cans of paint he had at home was Gold and Pink. So he decided to bring it with him.

"Note to self: Buy new cans of paint." He told himself. For the next hour or so, Fletcher was thinking on how to make it perfect. He picked up the Painting of Chyna and stared at it.

"I don't suppose you'll show me how I should do this?" He asked. Nothing came out of the painting. Fletcher sighed, grabbed his blue jacket, and walked out of the hotel room. He decided to take the stairs down to the Lobby. When he reached the last step, he heard someone crying. Part of Fletcher told him to just walk away, but part of him was pushing him to the source of crying.

He finally found where it was coming from. Mister Moseby was crouching behind his 'Front Desk' counter. He was holding a framed picture. Fletcher could see it was a picture of graduate students.

"You used to be a teacher?" Fletcher asked. Moseby jumped in surprise and stood up. "I wasn't crying!" He said. Fletcher raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I was. But don't tell anyone." Moseby sighed.

"Sure thing. May I ask, why a man of your age was bawling his eyes out for a picture?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, you see these kids in this picture?" Moseby showed Fletcher the picture of the graduate students. Beside them, Moseby was holding hands with a woman with ginger hair. Fletcher nodded at the picture.

"I used to manage a ship. _The S.S. Tipton_. And you see, my boss, he was selling the ship. It was getting dismantled. So we had a graduation party. I miss these guys so much!" Mister Moseby starting crying again. He then started talking about every single that that happened on the ship.

Fletcher zoned out completely. He carefully started backing away, then ran out of the hotel, and headed for the Sonic Boom. He found all of the ANT's hanging there with Team Austin. Ally spotted Fletcher and walked up to him.

"You finished it?" She asked.

"Nope. I don't know how to do it! I want it to be perfect!" Fletcher sighed.

"Don't Artist have something to keep them inspired? Like a Muse or something?" Ally asked.

"Well, I do have a Muse. She's right over there." Fletcher blushed, pointing at Chyna. Ally stared at Fletcher for awhile. "Chyna? I get it now! That's why you wanted to get something for Chyna! You like her!" Ally squealed.

"Shh! Don't make a scene!" Fletcher shushed her.

"Sorry. Are you guys dating?" Ally asked.

"No." Fletcher replied sadly.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"No."

"Does she know she's your Muse?"

"No."

"Does she even know you like her?"

"Nope. Well, she used to."

"So she doesn't know anything?"

"That is correct."

Ally rolled her eyes. She jumped when a boy fainted at the door. Two girls with blonde hair walked in.

"That's the last time I ask you to carry my bag." One of the girls muttered.

"Cameron?" Chyna called, looking down at the boy lying on the floor.

"Chyna?" Cameron looked up.

"Dez?" Paisley called.

"Paisley?!" Dez called.

"You guys know each other?" Trish asked.

"Yeah! I used to hang out with Paisley. But I moved here." Dez explained.

"Yup. We broke up because Dez moved away." Paisley explained sadly. She and Dez hugged for what seemed like an hour. Cameron stared sadly at them.

"Now you don't have a chance with Paisley. She already has a boyfriend!" Lexi said.

"Now you tell me?" Cameron glared at her.

**Is this a long chapter or what? I kind of rushed it because I really wanted to update. Please review!**


	15. Embarrassing Moments and Golden Guitars

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really keep me going. Thanks a lot to Mhana23, Anelya, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, and R5 Rocks smile. Here's chapter 15, Enjoy!**

Cameron suspiciously watched Paisley and Dez. They would hug, then talk, then whisper, then hug again! It was too much for Cameron. It hurt him seeing Paisley with Dez.

"Cameron, why are you hiding behind a piano? And stop staring at them like that. You're scaring me!" Chyna slapped her brother's shoulder.

"That ginger haired freak is stealing Paisley away from me!" Cameron hissed.

"You guys aren't even going out!" Chyna rolled her eyes.

"We would've! Anyway, I've got a plan." Cameron said.

"A plan?" Chyna repeated.

"Yes, a plan! You see, Paisley used to date Keith right? Well, that Dez guy seems like the type of person who'd get easily jealous." Cameron winked at Chyna and started swaggering towards Dez. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion now. Like in the movies, when the Handsome Dude (In this case, Cameron) starts walking towards the Beautiful Girl (Paisley) in that sort of cool, romantic, slow motion type of way.

But then he slipped.

All eyes were on him.

Chyna buried her face in her hands, Fletcher shook his head in disappointment, and Olive rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! Cameron! Are you okay? Help! We need a medic!" Paisley yelled.

"Medical Dez to the rescue!" Dez knelt down beside Cameron. "I want you to breath. Forget everyone's watching you, just breathe. Breathe man! Squeeze my hand if you have too!" Dez cried, offering his hand. Cameron glared at him and quickly stood up.

"Oh doctor! You're a hero!" Paisley hugged Dez.

"Woo! That's my best friend!" Austin clapped.

"That's an idiot!" Trish shouted.

"Thank you, thank you!" Dez shouted. Cameron wiped the invisible dust off his clothes and gave Dez a cold hard glare. Like a glare that meant 'Stay away from my girl or else!' But it looked like 'Clear the room! I'm about to cut the cheese!'

"Dude, are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Uh-Oh! Get the Air Fresheners!" Olive yelled. Everyone in the Sonic Boom either hid behind an instrument, or held up something that smelt nice. (Angus held onto a strand of Olive's hair, Fletcher held onto Chyna's forehead.)

"I'm not gonna explode! Well, not now anyway." Cameron shouted. He then turned to face Dez and Paisley. "You should know, Paisley has a boyfriend. Well, used to." Cameron said.

"You did?" Dez asked Paisley.

"Yeah, but he almost crushed Angus with his body!" Paisley replied.

"What a weirdo." Dez laughed.

"Uh-huh, _he's _weirdo." Trish muttered. Cameron walked away. Chyna gave him an apologetic look. Cameron sighed and walked out of the store.

"He's your brother?" Ally asked.

"Who? Him? Nope." Chyna lied, joining Olive.

**That Night...**

Fletcher stared long and hard at the purple guitar. He decided to use Gold. It looked really nice with purple. Fletcher took a deep breath and dipped his paintbrush into the can.

As the brush touched the guitar, Fletcher let out a sigh of relief. The Gold had a little glitter in it, which made it look better! The brush gently stroked the guitar. It felt relaxing. Fletcher had never felt like this before. He doesn't where he got the idea. But he loved how it looked.

_Knock Knock!_

Fletcher jumped. "Who is it?" He called.

"Olive!" She shouted on the other end.

"Great!" Fletcher yelled. He ran to the door, opened it, and pulled Olive in. Olive gasped as she saw the guitar.

"What do you think?" Fletcher asked.

"Are you sure this is the guitar you got?" Olive asked. Fletcher smiled.


	16. A Near First Kiss

One week left. Only one week left until the Miami Talent Internationals. The ANTs didn't know why, but they felt really nervous. It was just a competition. They've been in competitions before, but this one is serious. The whole of Miami will be watching.

To try and clear their heads a little, Fletcher, Chyna, Olive, and Angus walked around the Hotel Gardens. It was beautiful. There were flowers growing, the grass was well cut, there was a little pond at the far end, it was quite breath-taking.

"When are you giving her the guitar?" Olive kept whispering to Fletcher, as they walked around.

"I don't know. But I will soon." Fletcher kept whispering back. Fletcher noticed Chyna was really quite, as if she was thinking. Not wanting to interrupt, Fletcher left her alone. The sun was setting, and the sky was a sort of purple, orange-ish colour. The ANTs all sat down on a hill and lay down on the soft grass.

"Dude, if you're ever going to make your move, do it now!" Angus whispered.

"What, now?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes now! Strike while the iron is hot!" Angus said.

Fletcher gave him a look.

"What? I've been reading this book, _How To Swoop A Girl Off Her Feet: A Man's Guide._" Angus said, taking out a small leather book out of his jean pocket. "It comes in any size. It's a lifesaver!"

Fletcher rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Chyna.

"When they get married, you can thank me." Angus said to Olive.

"What are you talking about?" Olive asked. Angus pointed at Fletcher and Chyna smiling at each other.

"Hope he doesn't screw it up. Come on, let's leave 'em to it." Olive said, quietly getting up and slowly walking away, Angus behind her.

"Are you okay Chyna?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh hey, I'm fine." Chyna replied.

"You seem really quite." Fletcher said, worriedly.

Chyna sighed. "I'm scared. We'll be on Live TV! Everyone'll be watching us. What if we blow it?"

"Chyna, you've performed in front of people before, why are you getting scared all of a sudden?" Fletcher asked.

"I don't know, Skidmore's pep talk really freaked me out." Chyna said.

"Hey, you'll be fine. You're a brave girl. You can get through anything!" Fletcher put his hand on top of Chyna's. Chyna smiled and looked into Fletcher's eyes. They almost seemed to be shining.

"You know Chyna, maybe after the competition, we could head over to that five star restaurant.." Fletcher trailed off.

"That would be great." Chyna whispered. She blushed and leaned a little closer. Fletcher leaned a little closer too. They both knew what was going to happen. Fletcher had been dreaming of this moment ever since he laid eyes on Chyna. As their lips were only inches apart, Fletcher's eyes widened.

'_I'm about to kiss Chyna! Okay Quimby, don't blow this. Your first kiss, play it cool! Close your eyes too!" _He thought to himself. He could practically smell Chyna's perfume. Fletcher's head started spinning, visions filled his mind.

He fainted.

His eyes flashed open. He was lying on a bed. His head hurt. Everything seemed a little hazy. His eyes rolled over to the left, where Chyna, Olive, Angus and the rest of the ANTs, along with Skidmore and Gibson were sitting on chairs. Olive was first to see him, she was about to tell everyone else but Fletcher's eyes told her to keep quiet, so she remained quite.

Fletcher felt bad, he had his chance with Chyna, and he blew it! He felt like a fool. Thinking about what happened made him fall asleep.

**(A/N: These are only brief, short visions. I'll show the proper visions in about, two chapters.)**

_Fletcher and Olive seemed to be having an argument._

"_You know I love her! Why else would we be chasing after her?"_

"_Fletcher, this is getting out of control!"_

"_Olive, if we don't get to her soon, I'll lose her!"_

"_Just calm down!"_

"_Just leave me alone!"_

"_But-"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_You need to relax Fletch." Olive sighed, walking away._

* * *

"_Fletchie, now's your chance, go!" Violet shouted._

"_Right. Thanks!" Fletcher shouted back and pushed the doors open to find something, or rather, someone stop him in his __tracks._

* * *

"_Guys, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I don't know what I was thinking." Fletcher stared at his feet._

"_Fletcher, don't say that." Olive said._

"_Yeah, at least you tried." Angus said._

"_And you won't give up!" Violet shouted. Fletcher, Olive, and Angus turned to face her. "We've come all this way, we can't just leave it all like this." Violet continued._

"_She's got a point y'know!" The man with black hair said. Fletcher ran his fingers through his hair._

* * *

"Fletchie! He's waking up!" Violet cried.

"Oh thank goodness!"

The bed was immediately surrounded. "Fletcher, are you alright?" Principle Skidmore asked. Fletcher was still feeling dizzy, so he just nodded. That just made him dizzier.

"Good, now get up and be a man!" Skidmore shouted. Fletcher rolled his eyes and sat up straight.

**If you have any ideas for visions, please let me know. Please review! XD**


	17. Consulting The Book

"You fainted!"

"I know."

"You actually _fainted!_"

"You can stop now!"

"Your only chance at your first _kiss_!"

"Yes I kn-Wait, what do you mean by 'Only chance'?"

"You blew it man."

Fletcher had finally been allowed out of the hotel Infirmary. Skidmore thought it best for him to stay for a few days. Now that he was out, he went with Angus to the Miami Cafe.

"Does your book say anything about blowing first kisses?" Fletcher asked out of the blue. Angus took out the small leather book and flipped through a few pages.

"As a matter of fact, it does!" He cried. Fletcher grabbed the book and read the page.

**Chapter 5: First Kisses**

**There will be one time in life where you'll kiss a girl. It could be a dare. It could be on a pity date. Or it could genuinely be that 'Romantic moment' kiss, like in the movies. Either the kiss will go well, or it won't. It's simple as that. **

**The worse things that could happen:**

** sneeze. (That happened to a friend of mine. Just when the girl's lips touched his, a giant snot rocket landed on her. That dear friend was never heard of again.)**

** lean in too fast. (When a first kiss is about to happen, you have to lean in slowly and carefully. Another friend of mine leaned to fast, he head-butted the girl! She has still has the mark!)**

** faint. (Dear Mark, may your soul be blessed.)**

The list went on and on and on! But to Fletcher, number three seemed worse. Although, blowing a snot rocket comes in second. Fletcher shuddered and closed the book. He took a moment to examine the cover.

_How to Swoop A Girl Off Her Feet_ was written in a beautiful Italic silver. **A Man's Guide **was written in Bold black, and the background was dark purple. It sort of looked like an old book. As Fletcher was about to hand the book back to Angus, a small little green book fell out. Fletcher picked it up and read the title.

"_Sammy Sucks His Thumb_? Why do you still have this?" Fletcher laughed.

"Uh, no idea!" Angus shouted, grabbing the little kid's book and tossing it away.

* * *

Austin and Dez were sitting on the other side of the Cafe, watching Austin's latest music video on Dez's laptop, when a green book landed on the table.

"_Sammy Sucks His Thumb_? Oh I love this book! I never got to finish it though." Dez mumbled, picking up the book.

"Ooh, I know! His mom makes him stop sucking his thumb." Austin stated.

"Really? Poor Sammy." Dez sighed.

"He gets over it anyway. Haven't you read _Sammy Doesn't Suck His Thumb_?" Austin asked. Fletcher and Angus joined them. (Angus quickly took the _Sammy_ book and put it in his pocket.)

"Hey Fletcher, great video!" Dez applauded.

"What are you talking about?" Fletcher asked.

"That video you put up on Youtube. You know, the one of you fainting." Austin replied.

"The what?!" Fletcher cried.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I put up a video of you fainting." Angus told Fletcher.

"Why would you do that?" Fletcher freaked.

"I thought it would be great with the Wedding video!" Angus raised his hands in defence. Dez showed them the video. There it was, Fletcher and Chyna on a hill, leaning close, about to kiss, then Fletcher faints. He fell to the ground and rolled down the hill.

"When did that happen?" Fletcher asked himself.

"There's no need to panic man! Look, you've got 20 billion hits!" Angus stated.

"And look! 50 comments!" Austin said, pointing at the list. Fletcher read a few.

**Megan A Mess In My Pants: **

_Cool video. Did dis really happen?_

**Leo Toy Story:**

_Hah, thats a pretty girl, is it a pity date or something?_

**Buzz Off Loser:**

_What a weirdo!_

"Angus, aren't you 'Buzz Off Loser'?" Fletcher glared.

"Who, me? No!" Angus replied, looking down at his feet. Everyone in the Cafe pointed, and laughed at Fletcher. Fletcher sighed, and walked back towards the hotel. As he walked through the lobby, he bumped into Chyna, Olive, and Violet.

"Fletcher! We've been looking everywhere!" Olive cried.

"Are you okay Fletchie?" Violet asked.

Chyna stayed silent. She hardly looked at him. Fletcher walked next to Chyna, and whispered: 'I'm so sorry' before walking into the elevator. Chyna's face heated up and she turned back to look at Fletcher, who hid his face with his shaggy hair.

"Fletch." She whispered.

"Poor guy. He's a laughing stock." Olive sighed.

"More like, Fainting stock." Violet put in.

"I feel sorry for him." Chyna said.

"You should feel sorry for your self too!" Violet said.

**I kind of rushed this chapter too. There will be visions next chapter, please review!**


	18. Getting To The Competition

"Fletcher, come on! We're going to be late!"

Fletcher flung open his door to find Olive in a blue cardigan sweater, blue skirt that reached to her knees and matching heels. "You aren't even dressed yet?" Olive sighed.

"Huh?" Fletcher asked dumbly.

"Fletcher, tonight's the Miami Talent Internationals! How could you forget?" Olive asked.

"Wasn't that happening next week Friday?" Fletcher asked, flicking some hair out of his eyes.

"It _is _next week Friday." Olive said.

"Oh, well, I could just go like this." Fletcher shrugged, looking down at his purple T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and red Converse.

"No way! You need to get properly dressed mister!" Olive commanded. Fletcher rolled his eyes, shut the door behind him and started to look for something good to wear.

He had been staying in his room for most of the week, hoping everybody would forget about that stupid video. His 'Chyna' painting had been ringing every day, but he kept ignoring it. Until now. "Okay, let's get this over with." He sighed, staring into the painting.

"_We're in the middle of nowhere!" Violet cried._

"_Actually, the Middle Of Nowhere was about fifty miles ago." The man reminded. Violet gave him a death glare. _

"_Can't you fix the plane? Chyna's next concert starts in three hours!" Fletcher whined._

"_Don't worry mate, I've got tools in the back!" The man announced, hopping into the broken down plane, and coming out empty handed. "Can't seem to find them."_

"_Oh right, during the whole 'Plane falling', a little bag fell out of the plane." Angus told them._

"_That was my bag of tools!" The man cried._

"_There was a dead rat on it!" Angus raised his hands in defence._

"_Buckers? He's only four months old!" The man burst into tears._

* * *

_Fletcher, Violet, Olive, and Angus were hiding behind a trashcan. _

"_How do we get in?" Angus asked._

"_One of us needs to cause a distraction, while the rest of us slip in." Violet answered._

"_Interesting Factoids?" Olive suggested._

"_Making out with Olive?" Angus suggested._

"_Now that's a distraction!" Fletcher laughed, fist-bumping Angus. _

"_I've got a better idea." Olive grinned, then whispered into Violet's ear. _

_After giving it some thought, Violet sighed. "I'm really sorry Fletchie."_

* * *

_Fletcher and Chyna were in a dressing room._

"_I can't believe you guys flew around, looking for me. Skidmore is going to get so ticked off." Chyna laughed._

"_I know right! But I'm glad we did it. I really missed you." Fletcher told her._

"_Aww, Fletcher!" Chyna faintly blushed. Fletcher smiled and pulled Chyna closer to him, pressing his lips onto hers._

* * *

Fletcher dropped the painting. "Huh, and Angus said I only had one chance at my first kiss. What a great wedding video it'll be." He muttered.

Fletcher had settled on wearing a black t-shirt with a rainbow waistcoat, dark blue jeans, and purple Vans. He ran down to the lobby where he met up with the rest of the ANTs, who looked really nice. (Even Skidmore) He laughed at Gibson's striped bumble-bee suit.

He took a quick glance at Chyna, who had her hair up in a nice bun, sparkly purple dress and heels, with a silver necklace that had a music note on it.

"We are so winning this thing!" Angus said coolly, popping his collar, and straightening his vest and jeans.

"How come you're so confident?" Fletcher asked.

"Olive promised me if I do well in the comp, she'll let me dance with at the after party." Angus replied. Fletcher rolled his eyes. Violet joined the boys. "How do I look Fletchie?" She asked. Fletcher looked down at her Webster Wolves jersey, skinny jeans and boots. Fletcher didn't know what to say, so he just gave a thumbs up.

Violet smiled sweetly and walked away.

Angus chuckled and handed Fletcher the _How to Sweep A Girl Off Her Feet_ book. "You can have this for tonight." He whispered. Fletcher nodded in thanks and dug the book into his pocket.

"Alright, let's go win this thing!" Skidmore cried.

* * *

Since this was a _Special Occasion_, Skidmore got Moseby to book them a limousine. Gibson got so excited about being in his first limo, he literally drank all of the champagne the driver had offered.

"Gibson, be careful with that stuff." Olive told him.

"D-d-don't w-w-worry Owive!" Gibson rolled his eyes before falling to sleep. The rest of the ride was pretty silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts (And Gibson muttering some weird personal stuff in his sleep)

Once in a while, Fletcher and Chyna would exchange glances. Olive smirked at this, and Angus indicated the Book. Fletcher took out the book, and made sure to hide the cover so that no one would see what he's reading.

He randomly flipped through the pages when he stopped at one chapter.

**Chapter 20: Those Awkward Moments**

**There are always those awkward moments with a girl. Like, when a girl finds out you like her, but she doesn't know whether she feels the same way about you, and you both end up always glancing at each other. But you know you'll have to talk to her at some point. It would be embarrassing if she doesn't respond. (But you can't blame a guy for trying right?) **

"Fletcher! Pull your eyes away from that stupid book and come on!" Skidmore's voice interrupted from outside. Fletcher jumped, and found the whole limousine empty. Quickly tucking the book into his pocket, he climbed out. The Miami Talent Internationals is being held at Adrienne Arsht Center, the newest addition to the Miami arts scene. Fletcher stared awestruck at the place. Luminous lights were everywhere, and it just looked absolutely gorgeous in the Miami nightlife. Other limousines were parked outside, each of them had a flag of the ANTs from other countries.

Austin would be performing after the competition, so he, Ally, Dez, and Trish were just about to walk inside, when they spotted the ANTs, and waved. "Good luck!" they called out.

Cameron's car parked right just near the ANTs limousine.

"What are you doing here?" Chyna asked, surprised.

"I came here to watch my little sister, sue me!" Cameron laughed. Chyna rolled her eyes and hugged Cameron. The Adrienne Arsht Center looked even more gorgeous inside. A women with straight blonde hair, greeted the ANTs at the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Katrina. I'll be leading you backstage." She smiled. After talking with Skidmore for a while, they set off. Walking down long corridors, and passing Team Austin along the way, the finally reached backstage. A huge orange and red-ish curtain was to the left of them. Chyna decided to take a quick peek at where they would be. Pulling back the curtain a little, she gasped. It looked like a giant opera lounge, only the seats looked more comfy and the room had a sort of orange glow.

"This, is the Knight Concert Hall Chamber, one of our finest places in this whole building!" Katrina told her.

"It's amazing!" Chyna replied.

"You guys will do well. Good luck." Katrina smiled, winked, and walked away. "Alright, remember that pep talk I gave you guys at the airport. Because I ain't telling you again. Too much effort." Skidmore said.

**So,sorry for the long update. The more you review, the faster I'll update. XD**


	19. She Can't Do It

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and sorry for the long update. A huge thanks to TeamPeeniss4Eva, who's inspired me.**

**Oh, and I got this idea for Chyna's song. It's this really cool song I heard on **_Shake It Up! _**It's called Total Access by Nevermind. Look it up on Youtube and tell me what you think? Could it be Chyna's song from Fletcher's paintings? And it's sort of an artistic song. **

**Enjoy! XD**

The Knight Concert Hall Chamber was filling up rapidly. Instead of that orange glow in the room, it was dark. Except for the stage, which had spotlights from every corner flashing down on it. In front of the first row of seats, there was a judge's panel, where three judges sat, waiting.

Sweat started trickling down Chyna's face. Her eyes trailed over to the side of the stage, where a shiny golden trophy stood in a glass case. On top of the trophy, there were three 8 inch statues of smart students, posing.

In Chyna's mind, those statues were her, Olive, and Fletcher. Chyna with a guitar, Olive with a math book, and Fletcher with a paintbrush.

For some reason, it kind of gave Chyna some confidence. Gripping her music note necklace for luck, she moved from the curtains, and joined her friends.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Skidmore inquired, obviously expecting a 'Yes'. The ANTs, -A little unsure- just either shrugged or slowly nodded. "You guys'll do great! Now get out there, and win me my trophy!"

The ANTs took a deep breath and took a few steps near the stage. All the other ANTs from other countries were already on stage. A man with light dark skin and short black hair, wearing an Italian suit, pants, and matching shoes, was standing on the center of the stage.

"Good evening everybody, I'm your host, Nick Cannon, and welcome to the Miami Talent Internationals!"

The people in the audience cheered wildly. Nick chuckled and brought the microphone to his lips again. "Tonight is an exciting night! These guys behind me," He gestured to the ANTs from around the world. "will be putting their talents to test. Whether it be Singing, Dancing, Sports, or Art."

"Or just plain Talking." Fletcher muttered to Olive, who responded with a slap on his arm.

"Why don't we introduce our ANTs? Give it up, for the ANTs from China, India, London, America, Italy, Germany, France, Australia, Spain, and Russia!" Nick yelled, waving a hand to all of them, who all smiled and waved. Some got too hyper, and starting jumping excitedly.

Even some people from the audience were getting hyper. And by 'some people' I mean Cameron and Paisley.

"Woo! There's my sister!"

"You guys are so going to win this!"

"Chyna! Chyna! Chyna!"

"Is there going to be an after party?"

"After party!"

"I love Candy Floss!"

Knowing there was no use in trying to get them to sit down on their seats, Lexi simply moved to a couple seats _away _from Cameron and Paisley.

Nick turned to face Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive. "Anyone know them?" He asked.

"Uh...Nope! No way." The three ANTs replied.

"Um, well, let's get on with the show!" Nick continued. "First up, it's the Chinese ANT, Kim Long!"

A girl with wavy black hair with pink streaks stepped up first. She had on a gymnastic leotard with the Chinese colours on it. She took a bow, while the rest of the Chinese ANTs all went to sit down with the other ANTs on a bench to the right off stage.

Kim smiled sweetly at the judges before taking her position. She started doing a series of splits, flips, a little ballet moves, and other complicated moves.

"I could so do that." Violet muttered.

The audience gasped in amazement as Kim jumped into the air, started twirling around, and when she landed, she had a baton in her hand.

"On second thought, maybe not." Violet muttered again.

"Leotards don't have pockets. How the heck did she do that?" Olive wondered aloud.

"Our family's part magician, and part athletic."

Olive jumped, and turned around to find a girl who looked exactly like Kim, except she purple streaks. "It's in our blood." She laughed. The audience applauded loudly as Kim bowed one more time, and ran off the stage to join her fellow ANTs.

* * *

After the Chinese, the Italians came on, then the Germans, then the ANTs from London, then the Russians, the Indians, the Australians, the Spanish, the French, and now it was finally time for the Americans.

Svetlana was up first.

Chyna was up second. She got really nervous again, and ended up running to the nearest bathroom and puking.

* * *

"Guys, where's Chyna? She'll be up in few minutes!" Fletcher asked, watching Svetlana twirl around on one toe for three minutes.

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago." Olive replied, looking around. Fletcher sighed. Skidmore wouldn't like hearing about this. Svetlana would finish up soon, he had to find her.

Fletcher quietly stepped up to the side of the stage and called Svetlana.

"What. Is. it?" She asked., in between twirls.

"Chyna's disappeared, I need you to keep it going for a little." Fletcher whispered back.

"I don't know if I can!" Svetlana cried.

"Please! I just need to find Chyna." Fletcher pleaded.

"Alright. But hurry!" Svetlana sighed. Fletcher gave her a nod of thanks, and ran back to Olive, who was waiting at the doorway.

"Where are you guys going?" Skidmore hissed, running up to them.

"Bathroom!" Fletcher and Olive answered in unison, before bolting out.

* * *

Chyna was in a bathroom stall. She had finished her 'Puke-Out Session', and was just sitting on the seat of the toilet. Letting her hair down, and taking off her heels, Chyna rested her head on the cold brick wall.

"Chyna?"

She heard a distant call from outside.

"Olive? Fletcher?" She called back.

There was silence, then there was a door open, then close. Chyna cracked open the stall door a crack open, to find her two best friends standing outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We were looking for you! You gotta come on stage!" Olive cried.

"I can't! I feel so nervous, so scared! This is my first time singing in front of a bigger audience!" Chyna sighed.

"Then just think everyone's in their underwear!" Fletcher suggested, getting a slap on the arm from Olive, telling him to shut up. "What if I mess up? What if it's a tough crowd? What if Cameron and Paisley start shouting again?" Chyna was asking.

"Aren't there record producers there?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah! If you get out there and sing, you could get _discovered!"_ Olive added in a dramatic tone. Fletcher made an explosion sound, just to add dramatic effect.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do it." Chyna whispered, leaning on the sink.


	20. She Did It!

The three A.N.T.'s all stood at one corner in the Ladies Bathroom. –Which was a little weird for Fletcher, as girls would come in, see him, slap him, then run out-

A look of pure guilt was in Chyna's eyes. Not being able to sing, and watching her best friends slightly shiver in the coldness of the white marble room. Olive noticed this, and put a hand on Chyna's shoulder. "It's okay. You know, we'll stay with you the whole night." She whispered. Fletcher stared at Olive with shock.

"All night?! My cheeks hurt! It's like you women grow claws or something!" He cried.

Chyna rolled her eyes and smiled. That was so Fletcher. One of the things she loved about him. Also his blue eyes, the way little parts of his hair cover his eyes, that little elf-ish grin... She gave her head a little shake, trying to put away the thoughts.

"Be a man." Olive told Fletcher, a little annoyed that he wasn't helping at all.

* * *

"Where are they?" Angus asked himself, searching around backstage. Chyna is going to be on in a few minutes, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Violet ran up beside him, she looked a little tired. "Looking for Fletcher, Olive, and Chyna?" She asked. Angus nodded. "Fletcher and Olive told Skidmore they were going to the bathroom. But they haven't come back yet." Violet told him.

"Wow, even _I _don't take that long!" Angus thought aloud. Violet nodded in agreement. "Skidmore's about to breathe fire, let's go find them." She said. Sneaking their way out into the hallways, Violet and Angus ran around.. On the way, they met Austin and Ally.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Angus asked. "We want to wish Chyna good luck." Replied Ally. "What are _you _guys doing?"

"We're looking for Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive. We can't find them anywhere, and Chyna's got to be on any minute!" Violet explained. In the empty white hallways, Austin, Ally, Violet, and Angus heard Nick's voice boom out loud from the stage.

"_Ain't she great folks! Well, next up, Musical Prodigy from America, Chyna Parks!" _There was a applause. Violet flinched, she really wanted to win this competition, and here was Chyna, disappearing all of a sudden. Not only is she stealing Fletcher away from her, but she's also ruining this competition! Violet's fists clenched in anger.

Austin, Ally, and Angus backed up a little. "You okay Violet?" They asked. Violet glared at them, and continued down the hallways. She reached the Gents Bathroom, and kicked the door open. A few men washing their hands all froze. "Have you seen any ANTs here?" Violet asked them.

The men shook their heads, and one voice in a toilet stall answered "I don't think Fire ants are allowed in here." Violet nodded, and shut the door behind her. She then stormed into the Ladies Bathroom, where she found Fletcher, Chyna, and Olive all in a corner. Pointing an angry finger at Chyna, Violet took slow steps towards her.

"You!" Violet growled. Austin, Ally, and Angus ran in. "Something tells me Violet doesn't like Chyna very much." Austin muttered. Violet was still making her way towards her most hated foe.

Feeling there was going to be heat unless they defended her, Fletcher and Olive jumped in front of Chyna. "Leave her alone." Olive said. "Yeah, don't you know it's impolite to point?" Fletcher added in.

"_Chyna Parks!"_ Nick's voice boomed again.

Olive glanced at Chyna behind her, who shrugged helplessly in reply. Fletcher took Chyna by the hand, and brought her up to face the others. "Look guys, Chyna can't sing. She's nervous. Angus, you'll have to tell Skidmore to send someone else up." He said.

"_Chyna Parks! Where are you?" _

Angus nodded, and turned to get out, when Violet un-expectedly leapt towards Chyna. Chyna jumped aside, putting her arms around Fletcher. Austin and Angus ran towards Violet, and held her back.

"You better go out there and sing Parks." Violet hissed. **(A/N: I don't mean to make Violet look all mean, but trust me, she won't be like this for long. Boy, she's got to deal with those anger issues eh?)**

"I can't! I'm sorry okay." Chyna raised her hands defensively. Fletcher inwardly groaned. He was enjoying the fact that he was so close to Chyna. "Chyna, I sort of agree with Violet. This _is _a big night for us." Olive sighed.

"And hearing about your principle, I don't think you really have a choice." Ally said. Chyna was getting more and more worried. Fletcher put his hands on her shoulder and whispered to Chyna closely.

"I know you're scared. But listen, you're a strong and bright girl! Remember this, ever since you've joined the A.N.T. Farm, we've all looked up to you. Us ANTs ourselves have become more confident in Highschool. Were still scared of getting crushed in the hallways, but we can overlook that."

Chyna nodded in agreement. Seeing this was making an impact in her, Fletcher tried giving her one last piece of confidence. "You are our _Soul Sister." _Chyna giggled. "What would I do without you Quimby?"

Fletcher shrugged. "Now get out there, and sing. We'll be there for you." Chyna took a deep breath, smiled at Olive, and made her way out of the bathroom.

"You should calm down a little. Your temper is acting up." Angus whispered to Violet, then joined the others who had followed Chyna out. Violet looked around her. A sporty girl with a bad temper all alone in the bathroom. She did her best not let her tears fall down. But they fell anyway.

* * *

The audience were looking around, hoping to find Chyna soon. But she wasn't there. Nick walked to the centre of the stage and looked into a camera. "Well if Chyna isn't here, we might as well move on-"

"Wait! I'm here!" Chyna yelled, running up on stage and waving at the audience who started applauding. Nick handed the mike to Chyna, who mouthed a thank you, and glanced backstage to find Fletcher, Olive, Angus, Austin, and Ally giving thumbs up. (And Skidmore who angrily waved her hand, meaning 'GET ON WITH IT!')

Chyna gestured to the DJ at the back corner of the stage, he nodded, and hit a button. Music instantly started playing. Chyna inwardly took a deep breath and brought the mike to her lips.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_To take it to the studio_  
_This is not a comeback_  
_Following my own path_  
_Laying down the fat tracks_  
_Still a Music Maniac_

_Whoaaa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhhhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh Ohh_

_That's what I'm gonna get!_

_Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh Ohh_

_It's what I'm gonna get,_

_Yeah, I'll know that I'll make it, If I keep on workin' it._

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Fletcher, Olive, Angus, Austin and Ally started dancing. Over in the Ladies' Bathroom, Violet tapped a foot, her head slightly swaying.

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause I just wrote your new favourite song_

Over in the audience, Cameron, Paisley, and Lexi were dancing too. Cameron was just about to ask Paisley to dance when Dez appeared and took Paisley by the hand, and started dancing with her.

_Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get!_

The audience all stood up and clapped hard. Chyna's eyes sparkled in the spotlight, she stared in awe at the standing ovation she's just gotten.

She took a deep bow, yelled out a 'Thank You!' to the crowd, and ran offstage. Fletcher waited at the foot of the stairs to the stage. He grinned widely as Chyna approached.

"Hey! That was awesome! I told you-"

He was cut off as Chyna leapt towards him, putting her arms around him. It seemed as if Fletcher's grin couldn't get possibly wider, but it did. Chyna's sweet perfume getting into his nostrils, it was a perfect moment.

"Thank you Fletcher." Chyna whispered into his ears.

Olive, Angus, and the rest of the A.N.T.'s joined them. Chyna took her arms off Fletcher and ran over to hug Olive. Skidmore cackled. "Great work Chyna! We've got this competition in the bag!"

There was that same awkward creepy silence, each and every A.N.T. and Austin and Ally a little scared of Skidmore's witch-like personality. Out on stage, Nick appeared.

"Wasn't that awesome?!" He cried, getting the crowd to cheer again. "We're going to take a short break. There'll be more great talents after, so stick around!"

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the long update, it's just school's come back, and I've been thinking of ideas...But I'll hopefully be updating on weekends. So, please review this chapter, tell me what you think! XD By the way, that song is 'Billion Hits' by Austin Moon/Ross Lynch. **


	21. Life-Changing Offer

**Okay, I know you all hate me for not uploading in a very long time. But hopefully, you'll forve me with this chapter? XD**

Life was going great for Fletcher. He never thought he'd ever help the wonderful Chyna Parks boost up her confidence.  
Ever since that hug Chyna gave him, he's just been smiling. Olive was a little creeped out, but she understood his happiness.

While the ANT's were taking a little break, Austin and Ally ran in, grins on their faces. "What's with you guys?" Angus asked, puzzled.

Ally ignored his question and turned to Chyna, who was talking with Fletcher. "Hey, Chyna, we gotta talk to you." Ally yells. Chyna raised an eyebrow but followed the musical pair out into the hallway. "What's up?" Chyna asks.

Ally took a short deep breath. "Well, Austin and I have been talking about your amazing talent." Chyna nodded, not really sure where this was going.

"And we'd really like you to come on tour with us." Austin says. Chyna's eyes widened. On tour? With Team Austin? She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "T-tour?" She finally managed to stutter. Austin and Ally nodded. "You've got a killer voice and you can play every instrument there is, we'd love singing with you on stage." Austin told her. Chyna's heart was beating rapidly, just like it was when the lead singer of _Trifecta_ asked her to become the third member.  
"Sleep on it. You can let us know tomorrow." Ally smiles, walking with Austin.  
Chyna squealed, running backstage.

* * *

"You okay?" Olive asks, as soon as Chyna ran in.

Chyna's eyes were sparkling, her pearly white teeth showing. "Austin and Ally asked me to go on tour with them!" Chyna yelled, all the ANT's hearing her. The room immediately fell silent. Fletcher couldn't believe his ears. Chyna going on tour with Austin and Ally? What? This can't be happening! Just when Chyna might be realising her feelings for him, she gets taken away from him. I haven't answered right away. They've given me time to think about it. Fletcher let out a short sigh of relief at those words, but the smile he's been carrying on his face slowly faded...

The rest of the night went well, each and every ANT expressing the talents and impressing the judges. At about ten forty they were back at the hotel. Tommorow evening, Nick Cannon would announce the winner of the Miami Talent Internationals.

"Alright minions, it's been a long day, hit the hay, and save your energy for running up on that stage and holding up that trophy." Says Skidmore, before walking away to her room.

Chyna and Olive walked into their room and just sat on their beds, not feeling tired at all.

They were staring at the ceiling for a little while, when Violet came walking in, wearing a red tank top, and pajama bottoms. Without saying a word, she got up onto the top bunk and lay down. Chyna and Olive waited a while, and they heard soft snoring. Olive got off her bottom bunk and sat down on Chyna's single bed.

"So, you thinking of going on tour?" Chyna nodded slowly.

"It all came so suddenly, I don't know if I want to go!" Chyna whispers.  
Olive smiled sympathetically. "But deep down, you know you want to go. I mean, this will get you known all over the country! You'll become an insta-star only at the age of fourteen!" Chyna stayed silent, knowing Olive's words were true. But she still felt bad about leaving her friends.

"Remember when I joined Trifecta?" She asks.

Olive nodded. "How can I not?"

Chyna smiled. "I was totally neglecting you and Fletcher. I wasn't calling you guys or anything when you needed my help. What if I do that again this time?"

Olive rolled her eyes. "Chyna, you had a psychopath coming after you."

"But," Chyna says, "I could've at least let you know how I was doing!"

Olive laughed. "What did Fletcher say about this?" She asked.

Chyna raised her eyebrows. "I never got the chance to talk to him about it. You think he's awake?"

Olive chuckled. "Please, this is Fletcher were talking about. He's probably doodling a masterpiece of you or something." Chyna blushed, getting out of bed and putting on her bunny slippers. "Be right back." She told Olive, before sneaking off to Fletcher's room.

**There ya go! So sorry for the long update you guys.**


End file.
